Tweed Soldiers
by Diablo101
Summary: Fictional war started by Germaine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up feeling overheated. To me, this was such a pain. Here in the Tweed Shire, well anywhere in Germaine, getting overheated was easy but staying cool was hard. I heard Mum in the kitchen. There were racketing sounds everywhere. The sounds of pots and pans, but I didn't want to get out of my bed.

It turns out that in my bed it was too hot but outside would normally be too cold, especially of this time of a morning. I wiped my face in frustration and groaned. I rolled my eyes saying to myself that I didn't want to get up. I was lacking motivation and incentive. But I had to get up anyway. My Dad wanted some help with the Garbage our back door neighbour, Mr Ricochet, had kindly left for us and was sitting on the edge of our furthest paddock. What a nuisance! I pulled of the blankets and doona that was partially covering my body. I groaned in annoyance. I sat on my bed shaking my head to wake me up inside but it wasn't too successful. I gathered up my lost senses and got myself up, because I had too. I got myself changed into black jeans and a red short sleeved shirt. I started to walk but my legs started to give way to other forces. I was almost tripping over. My knee would crack so many times and it was irritating. I assembled myself, and headed downstairs for Breakfast but before I get breakfast I needed to go to the bathroom. I went around the corner and down the hall. For once the bathroom was free. Dad was almost always in there, he must've been ready before me.

Dad had said to go and get the horses tacked up the night before, so that is where I rushed off to. I couldn't be bothered having anything to eat. I slipped outside, with no sound, whatsoever. To the stable, my favourite place to be when I am at home. The sun was appearing on my face and it was quite humid as well, as the perspiration streamed down my face and body. I skipped past the horse post and fled into the stables beside the machinery shed. I saw my horse, Gem who is a Stock horse, Bred in Germaine but has ancestry lines that came from Australia. She was a bay mare, and could produce great foals if she wanted to. Instead I clearly saw she was not the mothering type, so we wouldn't breed her until she grew older and couldn't work anymore. I brought her out of her rugged stable box and out to the horse post. I tied a loose knot, which if she was spooked I could let her go with a quick pull of one end of the rope. I trotted back inside, to retrieve Dad's horse, Dan, Who was a black Quarter horse stallion. I grabbed his halter and put it on him. I attached the lead rope, and hauled him out next to Gem. I tied the same knot, and let them both stand there while I got the tack and equipment. I heaved out two all purpose saddles with Hanoverian bridles and two saddle blankets, and sat them on the horse post.

I went to Gem first. I removed her sweating summer rug and felt her sizzling body beneath my palms. I thought to myself I will wash her down afterwards. I grabbed her clean blanket and dashed it onto her, sitting on her withers. I positioned the saddle on her so the girth would rest in the right place, and the saddle wouldn't be much tension on her delicate back.

The girth fitted nicely but her gut would normally stick out. So I punched her in the gut and yelled out "Suck it in" and wallah I thought. The buckle went up one hole closer.

Now that the saddle was on her back tight and unable to move I grabbed the Hanoverian bridle from the end of the horse post. I unattached the lead rope and held on to her, on the bottom of her halter. I slipped on her bridle, putting the bit in her mouth first, between her teeth and over her tongue, and moved my way towards her ears. When it the Hanoverian was on, I checked to see if it was a good fit. I put a fist between her throat latch underneath her head. Two fingers between the cheek piece and her cheek. It was a good fit for her. I attached the lead rope on the bottom of her bridle and started to slip off her rope halter. She neighed happily. I then tied to lead rope to the horse post.

I then went over to Dan and repeated the same process. Remind you he acted a bit differently but that is expected.

After both horses were finished with the tacking, I fell to the ground and looked up at the sky, waiting for dad to come out. I saw a million pictures among the clouds that swelled up to gather over the shire. It was going to be a miserable day then I saw dad bring out some gear. He brought out a saddle bag for each of us. I saw him upside down as I rotated my head on the ground to look at him. He came over to the horses and sat the saddle bags on the horses and made sure they were restrained properly.

"Your horse is ready dad!" he simply replied sarcastically "oh yer? I can see that!"

I giggled with satisfaction. I sat up and examined the sky. I was quite a philosophical person and I philosophised my reasons for existence like most did at least at some stage of their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hear these voices inside my head, a woman screaming, a man yelling, wondering what's happening and a little girl crying and sobbing sadly. It was such a horrible nightmare. I had a bad feeling, the tingling sensation of horror and shock.

In this terrible nightmare my brother had been riding the harvester, and for some reason he was outside of school. But the police had tied a rope to the front of the harvester and pulled it along. I didn't know a police car was that powerful because the harvester had spun on its head, tipped and turned until nothing was moving inside of it.

Then my mind skips to the part where he is on the ground with his insides out. The air smelt fowl like a dump and had a green colour to it. And Kris was saying his last goodbyes before he went to another world. To live in harmony and peace, with no wars.

Then he was gone, gone forever

I woke up, needing a wind of air, to get into my dried lungs. I was now in my room.

I looked around looking at everything I have, my stereo and all of the other electronic devices of today. Along with all my memoirs, jewellery and other significant objects that have influenced my life. I was so happy to be in my room once again.

I heard the sounds of boots on the floor. I wonder if they were Dads. I got up wilfully, I stood up, walked over to my dressing table and brushed my hair up.

I opened my bedroom door, as fast as it would allow. I took a peek around the corridor, it was completely empty. No sign of Mum or Dad or anyone. I just felt the same shock and tingling sensation that was in my nightmare. Dejavu, except with feelings and emotions and not with memories and pictures.

I tripped down the stairs. Picking myself up as I went along. I was being so loud, I'm pretty sure Mr. Ricochet could've heard me. I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and I had turned around almost as quick as the wind. I was running in to the corridor so fast I even knocked down a few of my Mum's antique vases, and I hoped she didn't hear them falling on to the carpet, I stopped rapidly and turned around. I would've had to pick up the vases or Mum probably would've made a hypothesis of why they are on the floor, and I would have to be the one to deal with it all, and I didn't want that, no one would've.

I gently put them back where they belong, on Mums antique cupboard. I swung around and ran around the corner, fervent to find them, find my Mum and Dad.

I had decided I would look in the lounge room first. This is the place where I would usually find Dad after a few hours work, a beer in one hand and the remote control in the other.

But no one was to be seen. I overlooked trying to look for him, now it was time to search for Mum.

Generally she would be in the kitchen, baking cookies and getting dinner ready in the slow cooker. But as I turned the corner to move into the kitchen I had a feeling that no one was there at all. "Guess what? I was right; I cannot find either of them".

I then travelled out the back door in search for either of them. All I could see was the endless amounts of pastures ranging over a normally peaceful countryside of the Tweed shire in Germaine. I jogged to the door of the motoring shed, which is next door to the stables and tack room. I took a stare inside then I walked in. There was the harvester and the plougher on both sides of the shed, it made me feel as if I was inferior, or mediocre is the word I am looking for. They were so big and heavy and I was just a small second-rate human. It started to pour down raining; I could smell it a yard away. I examined everything I could see. And no sign was given, that they could be here.

I sprinted next door to the stables, in the meantime getting drenched along the way. I wanted to see Shirley and Dan and all the other horses, maybe give them all a carrot or so.

In the first stall was Jazzabell, we named her that because my high school friend, Jasmine always rode her, until Jasmine had to move to Eastbourne. We keep in touch but don't talk much anymore, Now that we both have our separate lives to attend to. I opened the gate and I walked in. I stroked her face. I really wanted to give her a good grooming, she was just filthy. And so I thought I would have to ride her or sell her. We don't have room for horses that won't be ridden. Dad likes to keep horses that will work and be ridden as he thought that was their purpose.

I kept on telling him that I didn't think that was their purpose. Any animal could think of us, humans, as a species that just looks after them. But that's wrong and I'm sure Dad is too. I patted her rump and neck and said goodbye and strolled out of the gate, making sure I closed it behind me.

In the third stall I saw Honey, barely three years old but still looking as gorgeous as her mother. Just like Shirley in a way, where at the age of two to four years old the fillies are very ill mannered and stubborn, just as bad as a stallion or colt. I did not feel like going in to pat her. She seemed very hyper.

I walked along to Shirley's stall. I sighed. She was sleeping, in a way that looked awkward, but she's comfortable and I did not dare wake her, otherwise she would lose her temper. If that happened I wouldn't be able to ride her because she would've hated me, and I couldn't do anything where a horse was needed.

I left her sleeping and moved along to Dan's Stall.

Dan was merely 15.2 hands, a horse of a quiet and sound nature. Dan was a chestnut Quarter horse stallion, who was a lot less impulsive than any other stallion. Reining was his specialty. He was Dads favourite horse, mind you; Dan was the only horse Dad could ride. Dan neighed happily and walked to the gate of his stall, poking his nose in my thoughts. I pulled my hand out of my back pocket and ran to the tack room and grooming end of the stables.

I grabbed a soft brush and jogged back to Dan.

I put my hand through the top of the brush and I brushed Dan's face. He whinnied with excitement. Too bad Shirley wasn't awake to enjoy this.

I sighed with boredom. I dropped the brush on to the ground and turned around speed walking towards the entrance of the stables. Outside I experienced the hot, warming sun for the first time of the day. It was a relief. Feeling the sun on my pale skin is better than the coldness of winter.

I decided I would return to the house, and get myself something to eat, maybe lunch? Ok, I'm starving. I went to the back door and opened it slowly, as it started to creak. "Here we go again" I thought to myself as I felt the presence of another human being in the house. I tip-toed in slowly and cautiously hoping I didn't make a squeak. But I got quite a fright when I accidently tripped over a chair at the dining room table.

"Well that blows the plan of keeping quiet". I started hitting myself over the head for being so stupid. I mumbled to myself "there goes everything, now if someone pops out at me I should blame it all on myself."

I stood next to the dining room table for the next half an hour, just waiting for someone to scare me, but nothing had happened. I felt just a tad weird because I didn't think Mum or Dad would go into town without me, they knew how much I loved it.

I travelled to my room, next to my brother's room and across the corridor of the spare. I opened up the door and ran in to my room to just fall down on my bed. I sighed.

I mumbled, "I wonder where they are. I just can't find them anywhere."

One o'clock in the afternoon had just struck. I had the feeling that something was not right. I heard a bomb just explode right in the back yard, oh no the horses. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen just to walk out to the backyard and find out that the motoring shed had been exploded into rubble. I could hear the distant sounds of cows and horses neighing and mooing with fear.

While I was out in the stables I heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"Yes, Mum and Dad's home" I shouted. I rushed into the car port, it was so dark though I couldn't see or feel the handle on the garage door, so I just decided to wait it out. They could open the garage door considering it was a power door. I waited, but no one had opened the garage door. I thought to myself "Maybe it was Mr. David Guild coming home from work"

I walked to the door that connects the garage with the house. Opened it up and stepped in. The front door was being relentlessly banged by someone or something on the outside. I seriously started to get scared, I was so confused and wondering, what was happening? I didn't particularly want to open the door. I'm sure any normal person would, you know, KNOCK. I went to the door. I would open the door and it would turn out that I would be standing behind the door when I opened it. So I did just that.

All these men holding rifles and handguns wearing murky brown helmets ran and stumbled into the house. I bet they are all thinking "what happened?"

I am still inside, behind the front door watching curiously, wondering who they are, what do they want? They all got up and started to search the house.

5 went into the kitchen, 10 went upstairs, 8 went to search the area behind the stairs and 15 went to search the back yard, stables and the rubble from the machinery shed.

I crept out from behind the front door and tried to slip out onto the front yard. I had walked out looking behind me instead of in front of me and I was totally unaware of the possibility that there could be more. There could be more soldiers lurking about the house and yards. But luckily that there was decent cover for me to get through hopefully unseen. I tip-toed out, leaning on the side of the house, making sure I was in cover, when I am quite sure that I had just been caught.

One of the men, I think spotted me and shouted out something I didn't understand at all, I started to turn and run as he started to shoot at me. You can never mistake the sound of a gun cocking and a bullet missing you by an inch.

I kept running until I was sure I could be in safe cover away from my property. I stopped suddenly. When I found out that someone was in front of me, it was easy to distinguish that because that person was so loud, I could probably hear them over a kilometre away. I swear these people have never heard the war of Vietnam. I heard a yell from behind. I wasn't sure if it was them or one of my own; I swivelled and ran, jumping over the huge wired fence that stood in my way of getting into the nature reserve next door, panting for my life in the process.

I watched, looking out of the bushes and through the fence in a burst of anger and rage, wanting to kill any enemy of mine or any of the people, I would be happy to do it. The two men talked, in what seems to be an endless, rough conversation in a language I was quite familiar with. One man saluted and walked off in the same way he came, determined.

The other Officer stood there. And I thought he looked right at me, I thought for sure I was in trouble. But he let off a heavy sigh and walked off to circle the perimeter, again. I felt relief flow through me, from my head to my toes, and it felt good. There was no one else in sight as I looked out of the barbed wire fence. I turned around, ready to run away, into town, where I could possibly find out what is happening. Instead, I got a warm welcome by strangers in uniform with heavy duty weapons that looked deadly.

I thought to myself "Ha-ha, I'm stuffed".

I surrendered and threw up my arms in Outrage and discontent.

Normally I wouldn't surrender, No matter what. I like to win. But it just so happens I did, I had to surrender or I would be wiped from this planet forever, and I didn't want that to happen, yet.

There were 5 soldiers just standing around me with their rifles pointed straight at me; they stared at me with sheer intensity, looking at me as if I was someone dangerous. To me I was only one adult, not ten. And so begins the long journey of being a prisoner.

I was jumped on and could not move at all then one of them grabbed a rope to put around my hands. Now they were tied around my back but it was so tight I think my hands started to turn blue from having no blood in them. The air was moist, the sun was beginning to set and the sky had turned dark. I was flashed by all the lights that lit up the sky. "Are they at my house?" I thought.

We went around at least half of the perimeter before we got to the front of the house. I was surprised on the authorities that were there, the police, the ambulance, and a lot of soldiers. Two soldiers took me on both sides of my arms and pulled me to a police officer. I thought "maybe he or she could tell me what is happening, especially with the soldiers that didn't even look like they were from Germaine". I suddenly halted, when a man in a uniform stopped suddenly in front of me, gazing like he was death itself, with a cold and almost heartless gaze.

He spoke to me in a voice that was plain and irritating.

"You must be from Sector 4, subsection C. Correct?"

I replied, aggravated. "And what does that mean? If you mean where we are now, at the front of my house. Then yes, whatever this area is. But in this area we don't normally use those terms that you do in the military. Sector whatever and subsection..."

I waited for his reply. He turned around and laughed? I bet he thought I was pathetic and stupid. He started to walk off, but I didn't want him to. He still needed to answer the many questions that I still have.

I yelled out, "OI, you there? The one that thinks he can laugh at me!"

He turned around in disbelief. He stared at me with wide, open eyes.

I chuckled under my breath. He charges back at me and whispers to my ears, "You don't know what is happening? Do you? If you want to know, I am going to conquer this land for my people."

I felt tears rolling down my face. I couldn't believe this is happening to Germaine. I thought to myself, "What have we done?"

I yelled out in Anger and woe. "What stuffed up country are you?"

He replied, with a grim smirk, "If you must know we are Australian." I stood there dumbfounded, almost fainting. He cackled a laugh as he turned around and sped off walking to his new found office, in my home.

I was struggling to release myself from the two soldiers on either side of me. I jumped and kicked until they could not hold on any longer. They both fell to the ground in surprise. I also tripped with the force of them falling, and then I jumped up and ran with all my might to follow the Australian man setting up his office in my home, before the soldiers could get back on their feet and catch up.

I passed the driveway, halfway towards the house when I suddenly looked back and saw quite a few men running after me. I thought to myself, "Why don't they just use their guns and get it over with." I found myself back inside my home, running upstairs bashing my way through the many soldiers that were coming down. Wow I didn't know I could do that. I let out a fake laugh.

I automatically thought of the spare/study room. I opened up the spare door and waltzed in checking my surroundings carefully. Having anything in the room I could use defensively was a bonus. I then closed the door behind me and tried to lock it. But now I remember; this lock didn't work properly. So instead I grabbed Mum's Favourite vase and placed it behind the door, even though I knew mum would kill me if it gets smashed, but it wouldn't do much like I wanted it to either.

I turned around slowly just to find that he is there; he is sitting at the desk in the spare room.

He grinned but still looking at his work. "What do you want?"

I asked my questions while I was shivering with dread. "Why are you and these soldiers here? What did the people of Germaine ever do to you? We don't want war. What do we have to do to make you go away? Peace negotiations?"

He mumbled under his breath. He spoke as he was unaware of the soldiers that had just entered the room, with a bullet through the door handle. I thought anyone could hear that.

He answered, "We are here because, I told you already, because we want Europa for our own. The Germaine people didn't do anything; it's your leaders that are the problem. Making war is a part of being a human so you will all have to live with it,

You can't make us go away, we will not leave until this land is ours without surrender and NO, I do not accept peace negotiations from someone inferior to their leaders and who cannot authorize a peace agreement. Did you get all of that?"

"That is all, now go downstairs and wait for the soldiers to bash you to bits for refusing to surrender."

I stood there, wide-eyed and in Horror. I quickly changed my expression, "You might not surrender now, but you will eventually, even if it is to me." I said, determined. He looked up in a ferocious gaze.

"I don't think so; this will be Australia's Property after we contain the capital. And you wouldn't have any other choice but to follow our orders for the rest of your life!" He shouted. I stepped back, staring at him in terror. I changed the mood in the atmosphere.

"What is your name?" I asked peacefully.

"Lieutenant General Wilson, what is yours?"

"Charlotte, I suppose"

"Fantastic. Now we know each other, GO AWAY." He replied sarcastically

I mumbled and turned around, ready to head out the door. I walked but I wasn't going anywhere. I stayed in the one spot. I looked up to find two soldiers on either side of me. Wilson muttered a laugh. I looked down to the ground in rage. I was just about ready to charge, I don't know what with or how that's just what I felt like doing. I was pulled out of the room in a flash, tripping down the stairs all because of their pushing.

I was dragged along the ground until we got to the front door. Someone had opened it up for us and I was blinded by the lights all around. My eyes were tearing up. I think someone hit me in the eye because it really started to hurt when I blinked. I was picked up in an aggressive way that I started to scream in agony. I don't know why though, it wasn't that rough. I think I just wanted them to stop so I thought I would just fake it. The soldiers pulled me by my arms almost like a straight arm bar. I could hardly walk; my knee in my left leg was hurting insanely.

We walked at least three quarters of the way to the end of the driveway. We arrived at an old, and I mean old, army truck. I believed it was old enough that it could've been used by Germany and Austria during World War two. I giggled at how ridiculous that would be, I then got the shock of being hit over the back of the head. Next time I know not to laugh. There were soldiers standing around the truck. I guess getting ready to go somewhere? I was released from the soldiers clutches and gestured to get into the old army truck. I thought, "Why don't they just ask? Instead of showing me that they have guns, which is pretty obvious." I hopped on to the truck sitting in the back with the same two soldiers that had held me before. One was wearing sunglasses. I guess he just hasn't had the time to take them off with all this prisoner and invading stuff. I tried talking to them but no answer from neither of them. I guess they were just ignoring me.

I looked out the back of the truck and lucky for me I eat my carrots so I have decent eye sight during the night. The time passed slowly as I began to dread what could be waiting for anyone and everyone that would not listen to a word. I swore to myself saying, "even though I am caught now, in less than a few days time I will be back out on the streets and making myself known to the Australian Army and their leaders, as I will put one word in their minds forever and always, Fear of home fighting, Fear of us, Fear of me and Fear of the Germaine public. After they find out what we will be doing. They will never invade and attack a nation again."

I sat, staring into nowhere, just minding my own business, thinking of what can happen.

Ten minutes passed.

"Whoa", I thought. We are here already? Wow I must have been thinking most of the way. I was told to get out and I obeyed. I jumped off the end and found myself firm on the gravel road of the Tweed. I closed my eyes in a split-second then re-opened them to find quite a horrible sight. One of the worst I have ever seen here in this blessed country. But what can I do about this mess? Definantly not much at all, until I break free of this retched hell and in time I guarantee that I will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I found myself on the corner of Aqua road and Tulpan Street, the sight of guns everywhere and our people lying on the ground motionless. This was one of the scariest times for me, as I was not expecting this kind of invasion. I thought they could do it without killing everyone they came across. There was probably about 500 dead already. Just from the Tweed Shire and I think this is only like the third day. I suppose that goes at least one third of the population of the Tweed.

This horrible place looked like a prison. Maybe it was. There were huge wired fences right around the perimeter, guard towers with machine guns, and spotlights. I was scared to even be near it. The two soldiers jumped out of the truck and made their way over to me. At least I did not have to go over to them because I am so sore, from these soldiers jumping on top of me and hitting me.

I stood in the one spot while the soldiers examined this place. I guess they haven't seen this place before. I did not examine, I stared in wonder, looking at the overwhelming size of it. It was huge. I have not seen it at all. Before the invasion it was under construction, now it is a prison camp! I suppose that shows how fast things change in a time of desperate measures. I mean they must have known they were going to have prisoners otherwise; they would not have bothered building this. Nevertheless, oh well back to reality and not having nightmares while I am awake but I must admit, having these are quite catchy.

After scoffing over the camp, the gates provided us with an entrance. We walked to it slowly. Just the two soldiers and I. It was a horrible feeling; I wish that it didn't have to take this long, because I really wanted it to be over.

One thing that has surprised me was that I haven't yet asked where my parents were. I think this might be my one and only chance. I looked up to my right and asked, but received nothing, no answer, no comment, nothing. I had a whiff of the cool night air, but all I discovered was a disgusting stench that smelled like rotten eggs and something burning, though I still did not know what, but I will find out.

We approached the gates as cautiously as we could. I think we were all scared of this place, even the two dorky soldiers here. The soldiers let me go and I felt like I have been bent over for two years minimum. I felt relieved of the struggle. Another soldier came to my side; he asked what my name was. I thought that was quite weird, normally a guard wouldn't even bother to ask. But I had to answer. There was no use in ignoring. Therefore, I answered, "Charlotte, and you?"

He gave a hesitant reply.

"I am Lance-corporal O'brien and I will give you the tour of this camp."

"Well, hello O'brien. So, why are you giving a tour to a prisoner? Don't you think she can find her own way around? I mean these should be the people she see's every day, right?" I answered in such an angry tone, but it felt good.

He looked straight ahead and I could see the frown appearing on his tanned, white face.

"Well I am just trying to be nice. It doesn't help when you are conscripted into a fight you don't even give a shit about, and then are treated like this from people who you thought could be your friends. Far out what is with the world?" Then added, "And if you think you can handle these guards, if I were you I would pray hard because this is one of the worst prisons in this stupid country and if you don't want my help then fine, suit yourself. I am off to go get a beer and ask to be deported somewhere else, maybe to the fronts. See you."

I watched blankly as he turned around. I turned around in guilt and he then stormed off. Angry as my father when he finds out that the cattle don't want to co-operate with him.

I was pushed into this crazy camp and the gates closed swiftly behind me. I decided I would take my own tour, even though I didn't know who was here or where everything was. I did not even know where my bed was, or the toilet.

I was greeted by Rebecca. Rebecca was the new girl in school when I went. She asked if she could do the tour with me. I suppose it is one of my own, not a bastard of a soldier. I sighed and said "OK."

We walked for over an hour, just walking around this stupid camp. Rebecca was just telling me about the camp and where everything is.

"To the right there are the female toilets; on the left is the mess hall, where we eat crap. Walk two blocks north then up the stairs is the room. However, it is awfully overcrowded. Um there is the courtyard to the east where we somehow have some fun. Oh, I almost forgot. Also in the courtyard, that is where the murders happen. So if I were you, if you have a weak stomach, I would stay away. Just do everything they say if you don't want to be the one to be murdered. Most of the killings have happened here. And as I am sure you have heard this camp is one of the worst, most feared camps ever in Germaine. And you have to give your name to the commander. Otherwise you will be gone."

I stood and moaned. I asked "and where can I find this stupid freak of a commander?"

"In one of the guard towers, like usual." She replied.

"So does that mean I have to walk up at least 5 stairs?"

"Yup, I will see you back in the room after you have seen him. Good luck."

Now I really didn't like the words good luck, because I think they have been overused. And how can anyone say good luck in a time of war? Seriously!

Anyway, I found the closest guard tower located near the entrance. I walked up the huge stairs so slow that I thought it has been years since I left the bottom. I arrived at the top and I still don't know who this so called commander is so I just peacefully asked the soldiers that were up there. And I didn't get one reply. I just ignored them and in no time I was walking down the stairs happy.

I couldn't be bothered going up the stairs of the other towers so I just left and went to the room. If it is really necessary, I am sure someone will get me. Up the stairs and into the dense overcrowded room. There were so many people in here I just couldn't believe it. I tried to search the room, but I couldn't find Rebecca or anyone else. I couldn't see anyone that I would know so I decided to get some air from that awfully crowded room.

I heard someone yelling. It was a girl's voice too. I went outside the door and down the stairs into the courtyard. I stared in wonder as there were so many other people here. How are they all going to fit in this prison camp? Then I realised. They were wearing uniforms. They were not prisoners, they were soldiers. Why would this camp need more soldiers? Then I just thought of it. Escapists!

I could feel a huge grim smirk form across my face. And I thought, "Thankyou extra soldiers, you have given me the idea."

A loud siren came over the loudspeakers. I held my ears closed in frustration. I needed to find Rebecca to find out what is going on and to tell her what I thought. I ran around the corner sprinting back up into the room. I called out "REBECCA" in hoping to receive an answer, but no, no answer. Where could she be? I went to the toilets. It stunk like a skunk has gone to the toilet. I held my nose in disgust and called out "REBECCA" but no one said anything. Even though I have only searched out these two places I was really starting to get annoyed. Where else? The mess hall? I couldn't cross the courtyard so I would suppose I would have to go around it, behind the admin building and around the boys and girls rooms, and through the tunnel into the kitchen. The kitchen was invaded by poorer Australians, cooking the prisoners' food. I rushed through them all. I could hear the growing noise of them yelling at me for running through the kitchen. I shouted out "sorry" and continued on my way, into the mess hall. I entered the room and it was completely empty besides the echo of my shoes. I sighed. "Where in the world is she?" I told myself.

I ran out of the mess hall and ran back to the room. While peering at the courtyard a lot of people started to gather there and this time they didn't have uniforms or advanced weapons, so I changed my course and sprinted into the courtyard. The siren went again through the loudspeakers and it pierced everyone's ears. There was no one here that I knew. I wish I could find Rebecca. Then, I heard someone call my name. I just followed the voice and as if by magic, it was her. Rebecca was still here. I walked over to her while she ran to me. I said to her "what is going on? With this siren? Oh yes, also I had this idea, Want to escape?"

She had a shocked expression on her face. "What? You're actually thinking about escaping this death trap? That is going to stuff you up, because this camp is the worst and now with these new and fresh soldiers it will be extra harder to escape. Plus a lot of escape attempts have happened already so you can't go through the front gate, jump over these horrible fences or bribe any guards. Because they take the bribe, you go then they turn you in. And them being Australians, they know this stuff. I am sure they are not that dumb. Oh the siren just means go to the courtyard immediately. Did you find the commander?"

"Uh, NO"

"Well its roll call now anyway so we can get dinner. And when the commander asks for anyone that hasn't had their name called out, step out of line and say your name followed by sir. Got it? It is really essential, otherwise he goes really crazy. And it's always when the third siren goes that is when we line up." She replied.

"Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong"

I sighed. The spotlights are on. I guess the siren will go soon. Everyone saw the spotlights and were already lining up. So I followed suit and lined up as well, In front of Rebecca. The siren goes on and pierced through everyone's eardrums. I looked around; whoa these are pretty straight lines especially when we made it in five seconds. I could see the spotlights on the ground. "GET YOUR HEAD UP," I heard it and thought it was directed at me, I looked up to see most people staring at me. Most of the people being the soldiers and officers. I stood there wide-eyed and thought to myself "oops."

My neck started to get sore after a while, just standing up straight. The commander started to call out names; I don't think I heard any names that would instantly grab my attention. But I did hear a few that made me wonder.

Commander said "Any new people here whose names I did not call out? Prove if you did not hear your name."

I immediately responded as instructed. I turned and took one step out of line, faced the front, put my hand up and yelled out "Charlotte O'Hara, Sir."

He pointed to me and gestured for me to go up there. So I did just as I was told. I walked along the outside of the group and as I was moving forward I felt everyone's eyes look straight through me as if I was a ghost. It was just a weird feeling. I was at the stairs before I knew it, one step after the other as I slowly made my way to the top. But I knew something was not going to go my way.

I don't know why I thought of that, but it happens in all of us. I arrived at the top, standing right in front of the commander and he whispers to me "how do you spell your name?" I was in shock as I half expected it to be something else, something that no one would have wanted.

I replied with "C H A R L O T T E O' H A R A"

He said "thanks, now go back to where you were standing."

I stood there unable to move. "NOW" he yelled. I moved off in the same direction in which I came, still with everybody staring at me. I got back to the spot in which I was standing. I thought to myself "that "commander" doesn't seem to be too bad. I would've thought he would be mean and unforgiving. My first impression of him was that he needed a diet, he was big."

The commander went through a whole lot of other things. He even mentioned escape attempts. "If I find out about escapees they will either be shot on the spot or kept in the most secured, security enabled area in this camp, which is the prison cells, understand?"

I made a grim smirk but we all groaned and moaned. But hardly any of us will attempt an escape, no one except me. I personally don't care about consequences anymore; I just don't want to be here. I want to help my country, I want to fight, not be behind bars of a prison camp.

So I was just standing there thinking of a way to escape, while the commander just told us what he wanted us to know. I heard two claps and everyone started to turn around and walk off in the opposite direction. I snapped out of it and moved along with the crowd. I moved along with Rebecca, by the look of things we were just headed off to go back to our room. I asked her "have you thought about escaping with me?"

She replied intensely, "yes and I don't want to go."

"But why not?"

"Because, haven't you heard, we are here in the worst camp, surrounded by guards and guard towers, with a threat saying anyone caught will be sent to the cells or shot on the spot. I don't want to risk my life yet, I am too young, and you are mad to even think about it."

"I am mad! And I am going to make it out successfully or I suppose you can see me here real soon" I replied with a faint smile appearing across my face.

"What are you going to do then? How are you going to make it out?" she asked.

"I haven't figured it out as of yet but I am working on it. I was just thinking of walking out the front gate, somehow.

Maybe go through the sewers, and impersonate an officer, going over the prison camp walls, force, and diversion. You name it I have probably thought of it somewhere. I just don't know what to do.

I was struck by confusion. I didn't have a clear plan on how I was going to make it out alive. I couldn't think of anything else.

"Well it is time to go to the mess hall, it is dinner time!" Beck said excitedly.

My stomach rumbles with exhaustion and hunger. "Mm, my stomach is rumbling. I agree let's get some dinner!" I said as I agreed with her.

We stopped in our tracks and headed off to the mess hall instead. We chatted along the way. Rebecca was living in Eastbourne with her fiancé Jacob. She had a job at the school, Eastbourne Prep. Jacob worked at the Hospital. Both were living happy, un-disturbed lives.

"Were you here since the start?"

"Yes, but as you can see Jacob isn't here. He got taken somewhere else, he might still be at the hospital, but I have no idea about anything. I can't even remember how I was captured." She replied solidly.

And I told her my side.

"Well, it was this morning I wondered about the planes but I thought it was nothing. We came home and heard someone trashing the house, so I thought it was just a robbery, and then I couldn't see my mum. So I walked in and then I fell unconscious but when I woke up no one was home. Then I heard cars coming in the driveway and someone banging the door and I instantly knew it was not my parents. So I opened the door while I was hiding behind it. I saw a lot of soldiers, all in camouflage gear with guns. I slid out and ran for as long as I can remember then I remember watching out from the reserve and turning around with five soldiers just glaring at me. I got captured and taken to some officer called Wilson. He was in the spare room of my house, and told me a lot of things I definantly didn't want to hear. Then I got taken here, and you know the rest."

She replied only with one word "wow." She was astonished.

We got to the mess hall but we were unable to enter as someone was blocking our path. He said "Hello, I am Jason."

We replied in a co ordinate response "and?"

Jason looked down to the ground and walked away. We could see this war hasn't changed us yet. We didn't talk to random people, mind you unless it was necessary. We walked up the few stairs to get to the door but it was packed. We had to wait in line for almost one hour. They were serving creamed corn with a mouthful of mince meat. It definantly was not thought out, I understand they need food for the soldiers and other Australians but I hope they thought of us. We went and sat down at a spare table, and chatted some more, but our conversation was immediately interrupted with bursts of a Machine gun. I thought the sentries have spotted someone escaping. I bet you.

The whole camp heard the shots and suddenly the mess hall was empty. Everyone followed outside to see what the problem was and so did Beck and I. Everyone crowded along the fence line and saw him. He looked like Jason. It was Jason. People were shouting and screaming in hoping he would be free, but some others thought differently, they thought he was psycho because he attempted an escape. After numerous attempts from the machine guns, they stopped and gave up, but only one other shot was fired and it got him. All of our hopes that he would be able to escape, diminished into dust. We all guessed it was a sniper, hiding and lurking around the camp. I didn't think it was the machine guns anyway because they all stopped but after, there was another shot. We just didn't know where it came from.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, eating. Everyone was munching on the little bit of food they had on their plates. I was full. I couldn't eat anymore, so I offered my food away and everyone had come over to me, rushing to eat the rest of it. I gave it to the first person I saw.

"You know you're going to have to eat a lot more than that."

"Yes I know, I am just not hungry though, quite the contrary I am full." I replied.

"Well, do you want to go outside or something? Get some fresh air? Hey, can you play basketball?" She asked.

I replied, "of course I can play basketball, who can't play these days. Let's go and shoot some hoops. And we need a basketball?"

"Yes, but you just ask a soldier on duty, he gets one, normally."

We both walked out, the night air was cool on our faces. The wind had started to pick up its force. And we dreaded asking a soldier anything. We swallowed our pride and went up to a young Australian soldier who was standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Excuse me? Dude?"

"What?" he replied in an aggravated tone.

"We would like a basketball; do you have a basket ball?"

"NO, now piss off; you shouldn't be playing now anyway. It can wait until tomorrow and you can ask the soldier on duty then. Got it?"

"Yes, sir" we replied, freaked out.

We turned around and walked off. "That man needs an attitude adjustment or maybe anger management classes" I whispered

And all I heard in response was a laugh. We returned to the room, considering there was nothing else to do. It was about nine o'clock right now. I had found a spare bed, so I jumped on it. Most Beds are shared, so I shared mine with Rebecca. She jumped on the end. I stared down onto the bed with such depression; I thought I am never going to be able to get out of this place. I asked, "And what is in store for us tomorrow? Beck"

"Well I guess it wouldn't be good." She answered.

We both lay down on the bed just thinking to ourselves. Wondering what could be, if we attempted to escape, if we were shot, if we stayed here. A sudden rush of a crowd came stumbling into the room. It was abruptly loud. Now in an environment like this, who can think clearly? Not me. I got up and went outside to think, through the rigorous crowds. I found my way out when I heard people talking. Surprisingly I didn't disregard it, I went closer to it, closer to the conversation, closer to the people talking casually. "And what are we meant to do with all these prisoners? This camp is literally over full, we probably have to build some more prison camps."

"Yeah? Well"

"SIR, we cannot handle anymore. If we do receive these extra prisoners, we won't be able to handle it all."

"Well, HANDLE IT NOW, soldier!"

The man saluted and spoke, "yes sir", the man turned away to inform the other soldiers and guards. He spotted me when he came around the corner. I found myself Shivering with dread. He smuggled in a cheap laugh, it felt like he was mocking me. I returned the favour as soon as I was out of my fear. With a smirk and cheap laugh as well as my famous death stare.

Wow, more prisoners. How many prison camps are there? And are these people just from the Tweed or are they from across the country side? I thought about it for a moment. No, it couldn't be possible. There was probably a one in over five-hundred chances that it could be one of my parents. It didn't seem possible or even real. So I didn't let my hopes get me up. I walked slowly back to the girls room and lay on the bed. There was no way I was going under the blankets, gross. Who knows what has happened with them. I rubbed my eyes in frustration. This is a whole new world for everyone, the world wars never came to Germaine. We didn't have a powerful defence force. But I thought, why come to Germaine, there were so many other countries around Europa. I thought of the possibility that Wilson had told me wrong, he lied to me. But I suppose them being Australians, well they have it in their blood. I dazed off to sleep until I couldn't use my three senses any longer; but the other two are always active. I dismissed myself from worrying about the world. It was a day before I knew that I would never know the fate of tomorrow until it comes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was dreaming I was back at home with my family. But I was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of men's voices, now I believed that dream couldn't have been true, it never would be the same any more. I woke up not wanting to do anything but sleep, but as fifteen minutes passed everyone was up and ready in their clothes. I thought that I better get up too; otherwise they will be in here before I know it. I sat up moaning and groaning and found Rebecca at the other end of the bed just staring into my eyes. I deterred her stare straight back at her stunning green eyes.

I got up off of the thin lined bed and thought I was going to fall over. Anytime soon I should be out there with everyone and getting my name marked off so I am not accused of trying to escape. I rolled my eyes, hating this place already. I walked to the toilets and started to get changed. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it is six-thirty in the morning. I had groaned at the thought of it. Rebecca was obviously alive and kicking, because I didn't see her anywhere in or near the room. I didn't even notice that she got up and left.

I walked outside, the sun shone in our eyes as we glanced at the cloudless sky. We stumbled down the stairs. The first sight of the day was a torture; the first sight was soldiers everywhere, one almost at every corner. I thought what a waste of effort.

The guards were scrambling for some unknown reason, but the prisoners were inline waiting for their names to be marked off.

I thought to myself thinking that we prisoners are more organised than what they will ever be. I scrambled into a hole two people in front of Rebecca, and stood there firmly. Once again the commander approaches the podium, gazing at the perfectly straight lines that the prisoners had created.  
>He stared at us all with gloomy eyes and began to speak.<p>

"I am terribly disappointed by the effort of waking up this morning. It had took you twenty minutes to get yourselves prepared for the day ahead, next time you should be able to do it a lot better. Now, one important subject is that there hasn't been many escape attempts as of yet. I can see you are all starting to work with us."

I gave a faint smile and said mumbling,

"I am not working with you, only against you." And he continued on. "We will be getting more Prisoners and guards soon. So behave. And after this assembly, you will all be locked in your rooms until the gates are closed AFTER the new prisoners and guards but that shouldn't take too long. I hope you will make them all feel like they are at home, well at least until we win this war. So far that is all the news we have for you today. Now names, Donaldson?"

Someone replied. "Sir."

"Multon?" Denise had replied. "Sir."

"O'Hara?" I replied. "Sir."

And the rest I had tuned out to the world. Not caring about another word he said.

Two claps and everyone started to disappear into their designated rooms, boys and girls. And when we were all in, they locked the doors, knowing that we wouldn't be out for a while yet.

Two hours had passed, and we were all still locked away. Girls were screaming for someone to let them out, and the war has only just begun! I wondered what they will be like at the end of the war, if there ever will be an end. The room was cramped once again. But this time I couldn't leave at my will. I had to wait it out.

Most of us just got on the beds and sat there almost the whole time, all wondering in a world of their own. I wondered in my own of course, taking me back to when I was twelve years old. It was Christmas and we decided to be among the waters of the northern Germaine Ocean. We went on the houseboat named the Peter Pan down to the island of Ahnam. My world then collapsed before my eyes and turned into a battlefield. This made me realise that the world I thought of, peace and serenity among the nations couldn't be true, and it probably never will be. There is a war in almost every generation. There have been numerous wars, World war one, two, three, four and in the next few years five, plus many others, especially civil wars.

The door was suddenly forced open, I moaned at the light that had blinded us all for a split second. I got up and started to walk outside as everyone else was, to meet the newer prisoners. There could even be a possibility that my parents could be among the new ones. I stopped and stood still, raising my hands to my face then clenching them slowly as a sudden emotion of anger started to fill me once again.

I got to the courtyard and here everyone was. It was overcrowded. We all knew what was going on in Germaine, but we heard of nothing of the outside world. I saw, near the entrance, on top of the gun tower, a flag. It had a powerful symbol, a star with five points. The background was a dark red in colour and reflected well with the star, there was also a golden slash crossing the flag in diagonal. I assumed this was their national or battle flag. It also looked dreadfully communist. The colours reminded me of it.

I glanced around to see any familiar faces, and it turns out I did. I saw him, I couldn't believe it, and I was so relieved I had found my father. I ran up to him, oh he looked terrible. He had cuts as big as his thigh and bruises everywhere. He must have done something awful against the invaders, and I was proud. I hugged him so much until he couldn't hold on anymore, and I could see he was thankful to be here, to see me. We were reunited. I asked him where mum could've been, but he did not answer, he didn't know anymore.

By now it was approximately ten o'clock in the morning and everyone was still tired. But we all had to get to work. They sent us out in groups of roughly 20 people to work on different projects. I was sent to the capital of Germaine, Tiaro, Why I did not know. I was with Rebecca but not with my father. It turns out that my group held younger people. We went out the gates as apparently there was a plane waiting for us at Daerdin, which was the closest city with an airport.

We were escorted right through quiet towns. And being outside of the gates I needed to at least have an attempt at breaking free. And so I conjured up a plan, a really bad plan, and was going to go for it. We arrived at the airport a few hours later after a long bus trip and I enacted on my plan. As soon as we would get in, hoping it would be decently crowded; I will slip out of sight of the guards.

I thought to myself, yes a very decent plan indeed, not. We were inside almost immediately, and then I slipped out of sight with sheer serenity and hoped not to be discovered. I turned around the corner, looking back every five seconds, and started to walk towards the front entrance. I realised it was also guarded. The only way for me to get out of here was through a fire exit. And so beside the elevator was a fire stair. And I travelled down this until I reached the basement floor, I sprung the door open and the warm moist air rushed towards my face. I did not slow down though; I started to run, run for my life out the back of the airport. I wondered when they would notice that I am gone.

I heard the strange sounds of bangs and voices in the background. Then I stopped and turned around. Almost immediately my eyes almost popped out of my head because I saw them running for me. I quickly turned around and bolted for my very existence. I couldn't go on like this forever. They have to stop sooner or later as well. I screamed but no one had heard me because of the planes landing and taking off. I ran around the corner and I was blocked in. Here they are waiting with their rifles pointed straight at me, I began to walk slowly backwards and then ran into the group that were chasing after me. I stopped, they walked up to me slowly with their rifles pointed straight at me. I turned around and faced the wall. I hate it when this happens; I somehow get caught by soldiers who actually know how to think. I might've underestimated the ability and logic of Australian soldiers. I clenched my hands against my sides and cracked my knuckles. But they didn't like that. They thought I was going to take them on, but their rifles were loaded, and they weren't afraid to use them. I laughed wearily.

I slowly raised my hands, let my anger out and turned around to face the enemy. I have always been taught to stare into the eyes of your adversary, and so I did. Roughly there were about seven soldiers standing around me. Two came over and took my raised hands and threw me onto the cold concrete. I felt a sudden emotion of rage and hurt. They were terribly vicious against escapists. I rolled my eyes and smirked. But they did not approve. I was taken back to the group, unfortunately. I had to struggle to let these pigs release me. But they didn't budge at all.

We got back inside and there everyone was. Standing and looking straight at me with hostility. The officer in charge had stared at me blankly. I could see by the way his mouth was forming that he was about to speak, but then he gestured the soldiers to get me out of here. I didn't know where they would take me now, considering I was in the worst camp, maybe to an officer in charge? They dragged me out ruthlessly without any care for me. These soldiers were holding my arms up while I dragged on the ground. There was no opportunity for me to get back onto my feet.

Outside the airport they spoke with another soldier.

I could barely hear them but all I could hear was,

"Take her to the lieutenant general, Sir; I will call for transport and to see if he is available."

So the other soldier walks off and calls who we were waiting for to locate and see if availability will be a problem. We stood there and waited for a while until he came back with news. He said in a small and harsh voice,

"The lieutenant General is located at twenty two, Brownwood Drive in the Tweed Shire".

I jumped at the sound of this address. It was my address. I was astounded. There was the one Lieutenant general that I knew of at this address. It had to of been Lieutenant General Wilson. I moaned in disgust, as that name brought chills to my bones, when his smirk and his horrible cold and harsh face came to mind. "Transport is on its way, Sir."

The soldiers stood tall for the next half an hour, while I tried to release myself from the soldiers clutches. But I was unsuccessful. I was starting to get used to failures in this war. I stood emotionless after my attempts had failed and waited patiently to be thrown into some vehicle to be taken back to my old home. Twenty minutes had passed and a loud roar came from the distance. It was a huge van. It was covered in a blue checker pattern; this vehicle also had red and blue lights upon its roof. And then I knew it was Daerdin police. I thought out loud "the police in this country had been disloyal to our faithful nation of Germaine. They gave up on us and took the side of the invaders, the Australians! Or did they?"

"What bullshit" I said in a surprised tone, and every soldier had stared at me. The police car had pulled up on to the side of the road and instead of seeing police officers I saw more soldiers. For a small nation, the Australians seem to be plentiful.

The back door of the police vehicle was opened for me. I had no handcuffs, so my hands still had remained free. You could hear the soldiers in the background but I was unable to make out any of the words they had said. I just sat there, tensed and waiting patiently.

The driver of the vehicle looked to be no more than twenty-five years of age. He sat back down in the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition. I could see him through a wired net dividing the front half of the car to the back. I tried starting a conversation with him, and eventually I succeeded.

"Hey there, what is your name?" I asked plainly.

He answered me with a simple response. "I am your driver, I am asked not to reveal identity." I responded quickly saying, "well, why not? I just want to know who you are, where you're from, and okay, just basically who you are."

"I am Private Donitz, an escort of prisoners of war and civilians."

The conversation went on almost forever and before I knew it we were back at my house. Now it looked as calm as it was before the war. No flashing lights, no soldiers, just peace and stillness.

Donitz got out of the driver side of the police vehicle and came around to my side. He opened the door slowly. I got up and walked around willingly. I saw in his pocket a handgun so I refused to do anything stupid. I stretched, yawned and hit myself on the car. Just out of frustration. He exclaimed "stop doing that, if I hand you in dead, it isn't good on my record." I stood there wide-eyed and blinked a few hundred times.

We walked quietly to the front of the house. It took about 5 minutes just to walk the long driveway. The front door started coming closer by the second and I was scared to walk inside just to see everything is gone.

We walked up the veranda stairs and I could see everything was in its right place. The door opened and everything was still there? I was shocked. I walked inside with the guard behind me and everything was still in perfect order.

We walked along the narrow hall way and passed my mums vases. We travelled up and along the stairs until we reached the top. We came to the spare bedroom which wasn't a bed room any more, it was an office. I thought "what is so special about this room?" He was still there, unfortunately. The lieutenant-general welcomed me back into my own house. I was relieved to see everything ok, but I was terrified that he was still lingering about in our house. He still was sitting at my desk and chair.

"Now, why are you back here? What have you done this time?" he said so coolly.

"Not working with you that is for sure. Anyway, why are you still here?" I questioned.

He had shrugged off the question and pulled his head down towards the table to continue on with his work. I was getting so pissed off at these Australian officers, they didn't pay any attention and didn't get me any answers! What else could I do?

In the distance there were the sounds of firings and shootouts. I went towards the window and peeked through. Against the blue, cloudless sky were masses of musky black ashes of a fire lurking towards the northern coast moving from the south. I turned around and stared bluntly at the soldier who had brought me in. He was standing at attention with his weapon pointing at the ready. He knew I was thinking about the window. But he also knew I wouldn't try. I forwarded over to the window and saw a group of 10 people walking slowly towards the house. They weren't wearing military attire, but they were indeed holding weapons. I wasn't sure whether to run, scream or just stand calm. When I was deliberating on what to do, the sides of my house were being shot at in hopes that we would get out of there. The Lt-General, stood up quickly and said as he was pointing to the soldier "you! Get down there and find out what is going on"

The soldier acknowledged his orders and went to obey them. Even I knew that wasn't a good idea. But that's what blind loyalty does for you.

The Lt-General and I stayed put and opened our ears to hear what was going on. We couldn't hear a thing, it was all quiet. I snuck around behind the desk, while he walked over to the window and stared out to see anything.

I saw on the desk, some type of plan, I don't know what type or how they were going to execute this plan. I just knew it meant something. I looked from the desk to the officer and back again. I took it quietly. So he wouldn't notice until he got back to the desk.

He turned around and looked at me, I was caught red-handed. I yelled out in frustration.

I wasn't fast enough, but I put it in my pocket and he looked at me as If I was a rabbit and he was the dingo. I was his prey. I didn't know what to do. I looked around frantically. We both moved around the desk, trying not to fall into each other's trap.

I was facing him with my back against the door; I decided it was time, to get out of there. So I opened the door slowly while he was ready to pounce and I ran as fast as I could out of there, and he followed. At first he didn't have his pistol in his hands but the second time I looked he did, and my eyes went wide in shock. I kept thinking to myself "don't look back" I ran down the stairs with him in pursuit, out the front door into the open air, I nearly choked. I stood there and coughed, and wondered why he hasn't got me yet.

I opened my eyes and I knew why. Ten powerful m-sixteen's pointed at the three of us. They went to the soldier first and examined him, I watched intently. The Camouflage he wore was not the Germainian armed forces uniform. They took his weapon, and told him to sit on his knees facing the house. We all knew what that meant. The leader of the Resistance group A grabbed his pistol and shot the soldier in cold blood a point blank range in the head. I hated seeing people die before my eyes; I had to stay strong though, just like when it was with Jason.

They went over to the officer; I turned to look at the group holding their weapons against us, and examined them. They were the people I could've gone to school with. There was one as young as thirteen. And the oldest looked about twenty-five. The officer knelt down and looked at the wall. I thought about the plans. He could be useful and tell me what is happening and what these were for. I heard the pistol cock, looked over towards them. I shouted out "NO". They simply stared at me. One had come over to me and pointed their gun at my head.

They replied "Why effing not?"

"Because he has plans, and it could be helpful if we knew what they were planning. I have some in my pocket"

I reached down into my pocket, and found the paper and unfolded it on the ground. They all stood around it in awe. They obviously didn't have a clue what it meant either.

The officer stared at me wide-eyed. Then his face turned mad.

I knew he wasn't going to release information on his will. So they would have to force it out of him. They all still stared at me. I explained my purpose, why I was there in the first place, explaining that this is my home before the invasion and what I had seen and where I have been. My knowledge of whereabouts' came to them as helpful. I knew what was going on in the towns; I knew the worst prison camp in the country. So they decided to take me aboard. The male who held his weapon to my head was a Germainian by the name of Brendan. He was seventeen years of age, and went to the local high school. I acknowledged him and thought he could easily be misguided. But was an expert when it came to weapons and handling.

Brendan extended his hand to help me up, I took it gratefully. Now in the position of power I stood above the Lt. General and gazed deeply into him.

"I warned you that you would be in this position sooner or later" I said

Then added "looks like the grass is greener on my side now"

Wilson didn't say anything to that statement and he just gazed down at the ground. He grew more furious as the time passed. Wilson was zip-tied as make-shift cuffs and kept under watchful surveillance.


End file.
